Sherlock and John reunited
by Guardian Fire Angel
Summary: John is kidnapped and toruted for infomation on where Sherlock is. After Sherlock saves John both start to get odd feelings for the other. What happens when they act on theses feelings?  Please read and review. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Prolouge

Declaire: I do not own anything to do with Sherlock this was made just for fun and the fact that I was bored.

It had been 3 months since he fell off the roof of Bart's to save his friends, and Sherlock was about to leave London to hunt down Moriarty's henchmen when Mycroft called; John was missing. Despite wanting to leave, Sherlock thought better and decided to find John instead.

Whilst Sherlock was looking for him, John was being tortured for information on where Sherlock was. Trying to convince them Sherlock is dead is even more of a challenge when the great detective himself shows up to rescue him.

Two weeks after Sherlock rescued him, both Sherlock and John start getting these odd feelings for each other. What will happen when they act on these feelings?


	2. Chapter 1

It had been 3 months since John had watched Sherlock fall from the roof of Bart's, and John had thought that that had been the worst thing that had happened to him. He was seriously mistaken.

This morning he had been walking back to 221B Baker Street when two men had jumped him and forced him in their car. Whilst they were doing all this they kept asking (well, demanding) to know where Sherlock was. They probably had an idea that he was dead.

So here he is, strapped to a chair in a room where the only light came from a light-bulb hanging over his head. For a few minutes, John is alone when the door opposite slowly opens, and in the door-way are the two men who had attacked him on his way back to Baker Street.

"Now, are you going to tell us where your friend Sherlock Holmes is or not?" asks one of the men in a gruff sort of voice as he enters the room slowly.

"I've already told you, Sherlock Holmes is dead! I saw him die!" John shouted his voice slightly breaking with every word he speaks

"Yes you told us but we don't believe you," the second man says, ever so slightly bored. "NOW, WHERE IS SHERLOCK HOLMES?" he shouted whilst he hit John with the baseball bat he had brought with him.

"AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!" John screamed, as the bat made contact with his chest and stomach.

"Come on Seb, let's leave him to think of a better answer than 'he's dead'" the first man said to his friend as he walked out the door

"Oh come on Ronan, I was just getting started" replied Seb in a huff as he followed Ronan out of the room.

John thought that out of the two men, Ronan was the boss. He was tall, about 7 foot, very muscular, with jet black hair and piercing ice blue eyes. Seb, on the other hand, was quite tall but not as tall as Ronan; he was slightly muscular, again not like Ronan, he had long, messy brown hair with a hint of red mixed in and his eyes were also a piercing ice blue. Of the two, John was most scared of Seb as he seemed not to care how much he hurt someone.

As he sat there in the room, John hoped and prayed that someone found and rescued him. Sooner rather than later.


	3. Chapter 2

It was a cold, grey day in London and a man with black curly hair and sky blue eyes was walking through the back alleys and over rooftops wearing a long black coat with his collar turned up against the cold.

This man was the supposedly "dead" Sherlock Holmes.

Standing on a rooftop just opposite Baker Street, Sherlock was looking at 221B, wondering how John was coping. All of a sudden Sherlock got a sharp pain in his chest and stomach. "Argh, now what's caused that?" Sherlock mumbled to himself.

After a few minutes later, Sherlock's phone went off. Without looking to see who the caller was, because he knew it had to be his brother Mycroft, he answered it.

"Mycroft," Sherlock said in a rather bored voice.

"Sherlock, where are you?" Mycroft asked in a slightly panicked tone.

"On a rooftop just opposite Baker Street. Why?"

"Have you seen John going to or coming from the flat?"

"No. Why? What's happened?"

"John...He's missing."


	4. Chapter 3

It had been at least an hour since Seb and Ronan had left the room, leaving John strapped to the chair with bruises forming on his chest and stomach. All the while he was sitting there trying to think of how to convince Seb and Ronan that Sherlock was dead, John's phone kept going off somewhere in the small room.

After the 10th time of going off, Ronan stormed into the room.

"What the hell is that noise?" he shouted angrily.

"That...would...be...my...phone..." John said, having difficulty breathing.

"Well, fucking turn it off!" shouted Ronan.

"I...would...if...I...had...it...but...I...don't."

"So you think I would let you have your phone so you can turn it off and risk you calling for help. How dumb do you think I am!" he shouted, and hit John in the back of the legs. Hard.

"AAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" cried John.

"That's what I love to hear. Now be good while I go and see who keeps trying to get your attention," said Ronan, walking over to where John's phone was.

"Ah, it appears that someone by the name of Mycroft is trying to contact you. He has left 10 messages" he said reading them out:

FROM MYCROFT (10:00)

JOHN, WHERE ARE YOU?

FROM MYCROFT(10:05)

JOHN. ANSWER ME..

FROM MYCROFT(10:10)

JOHN, ANSWER ME. WHERE ARE YOU?

FROM MYCROFT(10:15)

ANSWER ME. WHERE ARE YOU?

FROM MYCROFT(10:20)

IF YOU WON'T TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE, THEN ARE YOU OK?

FROM MYCROFT(10:25)

SERIOUSLY! ANSWER ME.

FROM MYCROFT(10:30)

JOHN, ANSWER ME. THIS IS NOT LIKE YOU.

FROM MYCROFT(10:35)

JOHN, I'M NOT JOKING! WHERE ARE YOU?

FROM MYCROFT(10:40)

JOHN, THIS IS SERIOUSLY NOT LIKE YOU.

FROM MYCROFT(10:45)

JOHN, ANSWER ME NOW!

"Well he certainly seems worried. Who is he to you?" Ronan asked, whilst putting the phone away and moving towards John "Well?" he asked. No reply. "Well, if you're not going to answer, I shall leave you with something to think about." Ronan said as he punched John in the face and walked out the door.


	5. Chapter 4

"SHERLOCK! ARE YOU THERE? DID YOU HEAR WHAT I SAID? JOHN IS MISSING!" Mycroft shouted down the phone.

"Missing? John? When? Who? Why?" Sherlock asked, trying not to panic.

"This morning at 9. They were some of Moriarty's men. They wanted information on where you are," replied Mycroft.

"Well, where is he?" asked Sherlock, in a panic now.

"I don't know. He hasn't replied to any of my messages. Are you ok? You sound nervous."

"Huh? I'm fine, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You don't sound fine."

"Yer I'm fine. Stop asking"

"Ok,ok, calm down."

"I am calm!"

"Anyway, what are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, are you going to stay or are you going to leave?"

"I'm going to stay; I have to help John."

"Are you sure that's wise? After all, you're meant to be dead."

"Yes, I know, but I can't let John get hurt or killed because of me. Now if you don't mind. I'm going to find John. Goodbye Mycroft," Sherlock said, hanging up and running over the rooftops.

After a few minutes, Sherlock heard someone scream, "AAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Stopping dead in his tracks, Sherlock listened closer -_Oh no. I know that scream. JOHN!_-he thought to himself, starting to run again until he found where the scream was coming from. Looking in through a window, he was met with a horrid sight. John was strapped to a chair and was being beaten by two men. "Oh God, John…" Sherlock said to himself as he smashed the window.


	6. Chapter 5

10 minutes after Ronan left, he came back this time with a knife and Seb, who had his baseball bat.

"So, are you going to tell us who was texted you 10 times?" asked Seb, hitting the bat against his leg

"That...has...nothing...to...do...with...you."

"Sorry, that's not the right answer," Ronan said as he made a cut in John's cheek. John let out a hiss of pain. "Now, WHO WAS IT?" shouted Ronan as he lunged to hit John "What the..." he stopped, and

John' head snapped around "Sherlock…" was all he managed as Seb's bat made contact with the back of his head.

It felt like days before he finally woke up (it was only really 5 hours.) "Urhg… Where am I?"John asked in a small voice.

"You're back at Baker Street. Come on, try and get some rest," Sherlock replied softly.

"Argh...Sherlock?"

"Yes, John, I'm here. Now come on. Rest. Please."

"But how? You died. I saw you die."

"John, please rest. I'll explain everything when you wake up."

"Huh...ok. Oh, and Sherlock?"

"Yes, John?"

"Thanks for taking care of me."

"You're welcome. Now come on, _rest_." John nodded, and let the darkness of sleep wash over him.


	7. Chapter 6

It was 5 o'clock when John woke up again. "Huhng," he yawned, before mumbling words in his dreamy state. "What a weird dream..." he muttered. Then, with a sudden surprise, he shot up screaming shortly in shock. "ARGH!"

"JOHN!" Sherlock called, running back into the room from the direction the kitchen was "Oh, no you don't!" he belted. "Lie down, you're hurt!" he said, using the palm of his hand to force John back down.

"ARGH! Sherlock, couldn't you have been a little gentler? That bloody hurt!" John complained, trying to sit up again.

"I said, no you don't. Lie down," Sherlock said as he pushed John back down.

"ARGH! Ok, ok, Jesus Christ," John said, trying to get more comfortable on the sofa whilst trying not to hurt himself as he did so. "Anyway, how are you here? You're dead!"

"Well, as you can see I'm not," Sherlock pointed out as he went to pick up his violin and tune it.

"But how? You died. We all saw you die," John said, turning to look at Sherlock who was now sitting in his favorite chair.

"John. Like I've just said, as you can see I'm very much alive."

"I give up. I just give up"

"Right. Now if you don't mind, can I have some quiet please? I can't hear what I'm doing."

"You know I really hate you sometimes, Sherlock."

"I love you too, John." -_Shit! Why did I just say that?_ settled for a few minutes.

-**Did Sherlock just say he loves me too? Of course not… I'm just hearing things. I'm tired, that's all**-John thought as he shook his head, turning to get some sleep.

"It's true, you know."

"What's true, Sherlock?"

"Huh? I said it's due. I was talking to myself, trying to remember something."

"Huhng, whatever," John yawned, before falling asleep.

-_Oh John… if only you knew_-thought Sherlock as he put a blanket over John before going to his own room. -_if only you knew_-.


	8. Chapter7

Chapter 7

1 week later and everything was back to normal at 221B Baker Street, well as normal when your living with Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock was back to solving cases and causing havoc in the flat and John waas back at the surgery even if it was only part time.

The weather outside was horried, lucky John had manged to get to the surgery before it rained. Throughout the day John kept having the same thoughts of a certain black haired, blue eyed detective -** What if what Sherlock said was true? What if does love me? Why does me heart feel like its jumping around in my chest? Why do I react like this when I think of Sherlock?**-. Just then John's phone beeped , snapping him out of hie thoughts:

JOHN WE HAVE A NEW CASE.

COME BACK TO BAKER STREET-SH

ON MY WAY-JW replied John as he said good-bye to Sarah and made his way back home.

Back at the flat Sherlock was playing his violin whilst trying to sort out his thoughts -_Why the hell did I say that to John? What possible reason did I have for telling him I loved him too? Shit this impossible to sort out! I bet..._- Sherlock was snapped out of his thoughts when he heared someone coming uo tje stairs.

"Ok I'm here. What's up?" asked John as he walked into the flat. No replie. "Sherlock I said I'm here, what's up?"

"Huh? Oh sorry I was miles away," mumbled Sherlock turning around "What did you say?"  
>"Oh for Christ sake, I asked what's up?"<br>"Oh right, Lestrard called"  
>"And because I know there's an and"<br>"The men who tortured you, Seb and Ronan. There dead."

A/N: Sorry for the cliff hanger but it gives me chance to think of what to happen next. Reveiws are apprectated thanks.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Silence setteled in the flat for a few minuets after Sherlock spoke -_What's John thinking? Did I say something wrong? How is he going to react?_-

**-Did I hear Sherlock correctly? Are Sed and Ronan really dead? How? When?-** "How? When?" John asked out loud not realising he asked that.

"They were found 3 hours ago in the middle of Hyde park. The police suspect that they were killed because they failed to get the right information from you. As for the how, they don't know yet," Sherlock answered turning to face John "Are you ok?" he asked noticing that John hadn't moved since entering the flat

"Huh? Yer I'm fine" -**Well if you call finding out that the two people who tortured you are dead and you find yourself falling in love with your flatmate fine, then yer I'm as right as rain**-

"Are you sure?" Sherlock asked "Yer I'm fine its just...its a bit of a shock ok. God!" John replied dropping down to the floor.

-_Oh God, John. What do I do now? I can't deal with an upset John. In fact I can't deal with anyone who's upset. Hang on I think I know what to do._-

Making sure as to not disturbe John to much, Sherlock walked over to him, sat down beside him and put his arm around his shoulder, pulling him close to himeself.

-**Am I imagining things or is Sherlock really huging me?**- "Sherlock?"

"Yes John?"  
>"Well not to be rude or anything but what are you doing?"<br>"I'm giving you a hug. Isn't it obvious"  
>"It is, but its not you, you're not the type to give people hugs"<br>"I could stop if you want" said Sherlock moving away slightly

"No! No its fine, really I don't mind"  
>"Right ok then" Sherlock said moving back towards John. What neather of them knew was that Mrs Hudson was in the kitchen and had saw what happened.<p> 


End file.
